Never Alone
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Hinata se siente sola y deprimida, por el poco apoyo que le da su familia. Pero cierto pelinegro llegara a alegrarle su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es el primer fic que escribo asi que... perdon si mi gramatica no es muy buena o si el fic tampoco lo es, criticas constructivas onegai ._.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

* * *

Una chica de ojos aperlados observaba nostálgica por la ventana de su habitación. Ya era de noche y la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, al igual que sus compañeras, las estrellas. Hinata Hyuga era aquella hermosa chica. Que veía a la luna con admiración, lanzando un triste suspiro, continuo observando con atención perdida en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía tan sola, su padre la consideraba una deshonra para el clan, su pequeña hermana hanabi, la favorita de su padre, era una niña arrogante que pensaba que ella no debía ser la primogénita. Ya que la consideraba una débil y patética ninja. Su primo neji había acabado aceptándola, la ayudaba en su entrenamiento y la consolaba cuando ella lloraba a escondidas de todo. Pero aun así, eso no llenaba el hueco que tenía en su corazón, le faltaba cierto moreno de ojos oscuros y fríos como el hielo.

Después de un tiempo pudo darse cuenta que lo que sentía por naruto, no era más que admiración. Entonces comenzó a fijarse en Sasuke, algo en él le hizo sentirse diferente, él podía entender lo que le sucedía de algún modo. Al igual que ella, el padre de Sasuke tenía un preferido, y lo hacía a un lado. Poniendo su atención en su hermano mayor.

Suspiro nuevamente antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia su cama, cuando sintió una presencia tras de sí, activando su byakugan se dio vuelta rápidamente, en su usual posición de defensa. Pero se quedó petrificada al ver quien estaba ante ella.

-sa-sasu-ke-kun?- dijo tapándose la boca con sus manos para evitar soltar un sollozo.

-hmp

Sasuke entro por completo a la habitación. Sin quitar sus fríos y calculadores ojos de ella. Se acercó poco a poco a hinata, esta solo retrocedía con miedo. No sabía que es lo que haría, no era capaz de hacerle algo a la persona que amaba. Entonces sasuke la acorralo contra la pared, hinata lo observaba sorprendida y roja, no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Sasuke que no se comportaba de esa manera. Su mente comenzó a maquinar en busca de una explicación razonable sobre el asunto. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperaba. Sasuke había acercado su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros del suyo, ladeo su rostro acercando sus labios a los de ella. Peor estos solo se rozaban.

-Te extrañe- murmuro antes de besarla con pasión.

Hinata se encontraba en shock. No podía creer que esos estuviera pasando, creía que todo era un sueño. Y que de un momento a otro despertaría y se encontraría con la misma soledad de todos los días. Pero no, todo apuntaba a que eso estaba ocurriendo en realidad. De forma torpe y nerviosa, comenzó a corresponderle. Sasuke sonrió sobre sus labios y pidió permiso para profundizar el beso. Hinata se lo concedió entre abriendo su boca y el uchiha recorría cada rincón de su cavidad.

Se separaron en busca de oxígeno, pero no tardaron en fundirse en otro beso aún más apasionado y lleno de amor. El moreno condujo a hinata hacia su cama, quedando la oji-perla bajo el. El uchiha se apoyaba en sus antebrazos para no caer sobre ella por completo. Seguían besándose, hasta que sasuke comenzó a desabrochar la blusa del pijama de la hyuga. Esta sonrió con timidez haciendo lo mismo con el uchiha, ambos quedaron sin la parte de arriba de sus ropas, el moreno enterró su rostro en el cuello de hinata comenzando a besarlo y morderlo. Dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas sobre este. De apoco sus ropas quedaron por completo en el suelo. Ambos se miraban con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, pero estos estaban llenos más que nada, con amor.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la tímida oji-perla. Esta abrió sus ojos poco a poco, su rostro estaba adornado con una tierna sonrisa, pero esta se borró al sentir el espacio vacío a su lado. Se sentó, tapando con la sabana su desnudez y lanzo un triste suspiro. Pero algo llamo su atención. Ahí en su escritorio había una nota con una orquídea. Se enrollo la sabana por su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, tomo la nota entre sus manos y al leerla, nuevamente una sonrisa apareció junto con un ligero sonrojo.

"lamento no estar junto a ti al despertar, mas no puedo estar mucho tiempo en konoha. Solo pido que me esperes, te prometo que pronto volveré.

Atte: sasuke uchiha

P.d. eres mía y de nadie más."

Tal vez esa nota no era la más romántica, o conmovedora. Pero para ella era suficiente. Lo estaría esperando. Ya que anoche, ambos se habían demostrado el amor que se sentían. Por fin el hueco que había sentido durante mucho tiempo, había sido llenado. Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, se dio una ducha y se vistió, para ir a entrenar. No solo lo esperaría si no que le demostraría que podía ser digna de él. Entrenaría duro para enorgullecer a todos. Rápida y feliz mente, salió de su hogar, hacia una nueva vida, llena de felicidad.

* * *

hii! bueno espero que les haya gustado, y como he dicho anteriormente este es el primer fic que escribo, asi que es comprensible que tal vez no lo haya escrito bien, tenga faltas de ortografia o simplemente el fic de asco xD

agradeceria muuucho que den criticas constructivas y no sean tan crueles ._. mi ser muy sensible xD

tal vez haga una continuación de esta historia, pero es mejor saber su opinion primero, ustedes decidan. Si me lo piden hare una continuacion.

atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!, bien aqui les tengo el segundo cap. de **Never Alone**.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen si no a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

Alejada de todo ese bullicio mañanero. Casi apartada de todas las demas residencias de konoha. Se encontraba la residencia uchiha. La tranquilidad predominaba en la "casa", si esque asi se le podia llamar a esa gran mansion estilo oriental, tanto era la paz que se sentia que se podia escuchar el sonido del agua correr en una pequeña fuente. El viento balanceaba las ramas de los arboles, provocando que las hojas cayerann en el enorme patio de la casa. Era un lugar perfecto para descansar, hasta que...

-Deja eso, es mio!

- Mentira! era mio y tu me lo quitaste!

- No es cierto!

-Que siii!

La tranquilidad fue rota por los gritos de dos pequeños niños, una niña y un niño. Estos tenian entre 5 o 6 años. La niña, tenia el cabello negro y lo tenia atado en una coleta alta, haciendo que algunos mechones de cabello calleran graciosamente sobre su rostro, resaltando asi, sus finas fracciones infantiles. Haciendola ver mas angelical. Sus ojos eran grandes y eran de un color azabache. Su piel blanca la hacia parecer un pequeño angel. El niño era identico a ella, solo que sus ojos eran de un color plata y su cabello era corto y rebelde. Ambos peleaban por una pequeña pelota de diversos colores. Se notaba, que ninguno de los dos iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-Ya te dije que es mio! sueltalo kenji!- Grito la niña, frunciendo los labios de forma graciosa.

-Y yo te dije que es mio, asi que tu sueltalo, kaoru!- Kenji imito la accion de su hermana y fruncio los labios tambien. Los niños estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta, cuando una bella mujer de mirada plata, largos y oscuros cabellos, caminaba en su direccion.

-Kenji, Kaoru que sucede?- Pregunto la mujer, con tono suave y maternal. Mientras miraba de forma tierna a sus hijos.

-Mama, Kenji no me quiere dar mi pelota y dice que es de el!

-Pues si es mia!

Y nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, mientras la oji-plata los miraba divertida. Sus pequeños crecian demasiado rapido. Lanzando un suspiro, tomo la pelota que estaba en el suelo, en medio de los dos niños y la escondio tras su espalda.

-Como no se deciden- Empezo a hablar la bella mujer, interrumpiendo la pelea de sus dos hijos- Yo tomare la pelota, y esperaremos a que su padre llegue y el decida. Que les parece?- Pregunto, y observo a los dos pequeños esperando su respuesta.

-Esta bien- Dijo Kaoru cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un mohin. Su hermano imito su accion, indicando que estaba de acuerdo. La mujer sonrio triunfante y comenzo a caminar para dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras que los niños se retiraron a jugar.

La Oji-plata se adentro a la cocina para comenzar a hacer sus deberes. Con tranquilidad, lavaba unos trastos sucios que habian quedado. Estaba tan absorta en esa tarea, que no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre, vestido con ropas anbu, entro a la cocina. Este se acerco y la abrazo por detras, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella. La mujer pego un brinco, pero luego se tranquilizo al reconocer al hombre que la tenia en sus brazos.

-Llegaste temprano- Dejo los platos en el fregadero y ladeo el rostro para ver la mascara que tenia forma de perro, esta tenia algunas franjas moradas y negras. Con delicadeza ella alzo su mano, y la acerco a la mascara, quitandosela en el proceso, revelando asi el rostro de un hombre de unos 24 o 25 años, cabellos negros revueltos y dos mechones de cabellos caian a los lados de su rostro, resaltando sus finas, pero a la vez masculinas, fracciones. Sus ojos azabaches, frios y sin ningun tipo de emocion, miraban hacia el frente, pero aun asi le prestaba atencion a la mujer.

-Acabamos la mision antes de tiempo, y decidimos regresar- Dijo en escondiendo su rostro en el cuello dandole un casto beso en el lugar, provocandole un escalofrio.

-Sasuke-kun, los niños estuvieron peleando nuevamente- Empezo a hablar ella, tratando de safarze del agarre de su esposo. Mas este parecia no quererla dejar ir, asi que dejo de intentar.

-Cuando no lo hacen?, eso ya es normal, Hinata- La hyuga rio por el comentario de su esposo. Nunca cambiaria.

- Aun asi deberias hablar con ellos.- Insistio la oji-plata, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del uchiha. Este suspiro, y dejo de abrazarla. La hyuga sonrio triunfante, por su logro y vio como sasuke salia de la cocina para ir al encuentro de sus hijos.

Hinata continuo lavando los trastos, esta vez se miraba mas animada. La llegada de sasuke la habia animado. Hacia 5 dias que se habia ido a una mision encargada por el nuevo hokage. Asi es, Tsunade habia cedido su puesto hacia algunos meses. Y quien mas indicado que, Naruto Uzumaki, el chico estaba tan emocionado que toda la aldea se entero de su nombramiento antes de tiempo. Esto provoco que Tsunade lo golpeara de una manera que cualquiera tendria pesadillas por dias. Pero aun asi, eso no quito la gran sornisa de su rostro.

Aun recordaba, cuando creia estar enamorada del chico de cabellos dorados. Luego de la visita de sasuke hace ya 9 años. Se entero que Naruto gustaba de ella. Eso la hizo sentirse mal, ya que no podia corresponderle, pero aun asi siguieron siendo amigos. Despues de un tiempo, el rubio se enamoro de una anbu. La chica era muy mona, tenia el cabello largo y ondulado, era de un color verde y sus ojos rosas contrastaban con su piel aperlada. Era una chica muy tierna y el rubio estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Ya al terminar con todos los deberes de la casa, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo. Eso le pasaba usualmente, se entretenia tanto haciendo las tareas del hogar que el tiempo se le pasaba de forma rapida. Camino en direccion a su habitacion, al entrar en esta se encontro al uchiha sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en el respaldo y cambiaba continuamente el canal en la televisión.

-Nada bueno?- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa mientras entraba al baño para ponerse su camison para dormir.

-No, nada- Respondio el, apagando ya harto el televisor. Se recosto por completo en la cama, colocando su brazos sobre sus ojos. Estaba cansado, la mision, aunque sencilla, tu vos sus contratiempos. Muchos mercenarios se paseaban por la zona y les daban batalla. Los idiotas no eran ni la mitad de fuertes que ellos y los acababan rapidamente. De pronto sintió como su esposa se acostaba a su lado, la miro de soslayo y se quedo hipnotizado por su belleza. Nunca se cansaria de verla, besarla, o hacerle el amor. Era su todos. Despues de la muerte de su clan, nunca creyo que pudiera volver a amar. El vacio en su corazon, desaparecio en el preciso momento que comenzo a fijarse en ella. Tal vez su familia no lo notaba. Pero, ella tenia un gran potencial para ser ninja, solo que con su timidez y el baja autestima que tenia, no lo explotaba.

Mientras tanto, Hinata lo observaba, perdido en sus pensamientos. Con cuidado ella acaricio la mejilla del uchiha y este centro su atencion en ella. Sus ojos frios la observaban con admiracion. Hinata le sonrio de forma tierna y llevo su mano a los cabellos de sasuke, jugueteaba con ellos y el se dejaba.

-Como te fue con los niños?- Pregunto curiosa. Mientras seguia juguetando con los cabellos azabaches del uchiha. Este simplemente suspiro y cerro sus ojos un momento.

-Al parecer Kenji le robo su pelota a kaoru y Kenji acusa de lo mismo a kaoru. Aunque no entiendo algo- Dijo el uchiha abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Hinata alzo una ceja y espero a que Sasuke continuara para ver cual era su duda. El uchiha al ver que su mujer no hablaba continuo.- Yo no recuerdo haberles comprado esa pelota.- Dijo el alzando una ceja, mirando a la hyuga de forma interrogante.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco recuerdo haberselas comprado. De donde la habran sacado?- El uchiha simplemente nego con la cabeza, dando a entender que el tampoco lo sabia. Lanzando un suspiro, abrazo a la oji-plata por la cintura y la acerco a el. Ella se abrazo al peli-negro, disfrutando de la calidez que le brindaba. De pronto sintio como el uchiha comenzaba a darle besos cortos por su cuello. La oji-plata mordio su labio, tratando de evita dejar salir un suspiro. Sasuke aparto su rostro de su cuello y se quedo a centimetros de su rostro. Pronto el espacio fue acortado y sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado. Sasuke deslizaba sus manos, explorando el cuerpo de su mujer. Ya conocia cada rincon de su cuerpo, y aun asi no se cansaba de explorarlo una y otra vez.

Las ropas comenzaban a estorbar y lo que mas deseaban, era que sus cuerpos se encontraran, como muchas veces lo habia hecho. El uchiha, si que era agil, de un momento a otro habia hecho desaparecer el camison del cuerpo de la hyuga. Esta tenia un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Con el pasar de los años, no se le habia quitado la timidez. A sasuke eso no le interesaba, para el ella era perfecta, y su timidez la hacian mucho mas tierna y hermosa.

-Sasuke!- Gimio su nombre, al sentir como este entraba en ella, comenzando un lento vaiven. El uchiha la estaba volviendo loca con el ritmo que llevaban. Mas al pasar los segundo el calor aumentaba al igual que el vaiven. La oji-plata mordia su labio, tratando de no gritar por el placer que sentia. Mientras tanto el uchiha solo emitia alguno que otro gruñido. De pronto sus cuerpos convulsionaron por la llegada del climax. El pelinegro, se dejo caer sobre la hyuga, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Sus respiraciones estaban afectadas por la reciente actividad. Sasuke salio de ella a regañadientes y se acosto a su lado. Los cubrio a ambos con las sabanas y la abrazo por la cintura, acercandola a el. Hinata recosto su cabeza en su pecho y sentia sus parpados pesado por el sueño. Y escuchar el latido del corazon del uchiha no ayudaba.

-Hinata-

-mh?-

-Te amo- Al escuchar esto, la hyuga sonrio. No era muy común que el pelinegro le dijera que la amaba. Claro que se lo demostraba. Mas eran pocas las veces que se lo decia. Y cuando lo hacia, se sentia inmensamente feliz. La oji-plata, levanto un poco su rostro y le dio un casto beso en los labios al uchiha, para despues volverse a recostar en su pecho.

-Yo tambien- Respondio ella. El pelinegro, sonrio y sintio como la respiracion de su mujer era tranquila, delatando que se habia quedado dormida. La observo dormir, se veia tan hermosa. Nunca se cansaria de ella. La amaba demasiado, nunca dejaria que la apartaran de su lado. La protegeria con su vida. Con este pensamiento el uchiha se entrego a los brazos de morfeo, quedandose profundamente dormido abrazando de forma protectora a su esposa.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Hiiii!

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo cap. de **Never Alone**. Lamento la tardanza, pero mi musa me defraudo y la inspiración no venia D:

Y cuando comenze a escribirlo, me castigaron y me quitaron la pc. Y pues me la acaban de regresar, mas mi microsoft word no funciona (he ahi la razon de mis faltas de orotografia ). Pero aun asi aqui esta la conti, trate de hacer lemmon, pero no creo que me saliera bien ._. y el final no me gusto mucho. Pero espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o critica (que se constructiva) dejen un review!

Atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


End file.
